


Alluring Jasmine

by Padameese



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff, Hair Braiding, tagging is hard, that's literally the gist of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13859169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padameese/pseuds/Padameese
Summary: Lotor has been working far too hard lately and Allura is growing concerned. To make Lotor, as well as herself, feel better, Allura has an idea on how they can spend their night.





	Alluring Jasmine

**Author's Note:**

> i nEVER thought lotura would get me like this, but here i am, cranking out a lotura fic pretty quickly?? with that said, it's unbeta'd and i have not read over it so if there's any mistakes plz,,,,, have mercy
> 
> if you want to talk to me abt my fics or leave asks or just be my friend, you can find me over on tumblr @kuronsven
> 
> uuh that's abt it,,, continue on with this fluff !!

Lotor stood at the front of the castle ship, his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were narrowed and inquisitive as he scanned the information displayed on the blue, holographic screen above him.

New intel had been recently recorded and sent in by the Blade of Marmora, but the information, for the most part, seemed to be all over the place and not at all able to be connected. Since Lotor was more in tune with the Galra, the paladins had left the information to him, figuring that if he thought hard enough about it, something familiar would come to him.

However… Lotor had nothing.

In every sense of the word, this information was random, and in no way connected. Deep down, Lotor felt like this information existed purely to mess with him and slow any future missions down, but the stubborn part of him refused to let this go. Surely there was something here of importance. There  _ had _ to be.

By the time Lotor had come to the conclusion that there was, in fact, nothing there, his eye had begun to twitch, and he grinded his teeth in frustration. Nothing angered him more than wasted time, especially when all of it could have been used towards something more helpful.

“You’re still here?” 

Glancing behind his shoulder, Lotor was surprised to see Allura standing there, concern evident on her face as she slowly shuffled closer to him and the screen.

“Have you taken any breaks since you began analyzing everything?” She looked up at him, that concern never leaving her face. Lotor almost felt guilty for spending so much time here. “Or, at the very least, have you managed to find anything?”

Sighing, Lotor shook his head as he turned back to the screen. 

“I’m nearly certain when I say there’s nothing to be found,” He admitted, running his gaze over the information once more. “The information is arbitrary and I don’t think it’s meant to be found out. I believe it’s to throw us off, yet… I’m worried there really is something there.” He gave a thoughtful hum before mumbling under his breath, “Surely there’s something…”

“No, no, no,” Allura intercepted as she grabbed Lotor’s hand. “You’ve been here all day with little to no rest, I presume. You can continue this tomorrow. Rest for the remainder of tonight.” 

Lotor snapped his gaze over to Allura and he had opened his mouth to reject her command. However, instead of telling her no, his gaze had softened, and he gave a defeated sigh before smiling just slightly.

“Yes, Princess.”

  
  


\---

  
  
  


“Excuse me for my confusion, Princess, but how exactly is this going to help me rest?”

Having led Lotor to the common room where the paladins often hung out, Allura smiled wide as she excitedly stood beside four colored mice. The mice appeared to be just as eager as she was as they squeaked and scurried all about. The largest of the four separated from the group and moved over to Lotor’s boot, where it then began to curiously sniff, as Lotor was certainly someone none of the mice expected to play with.

“The mice are always here for me whenever I’m a little down or need to clear my mind,” Allura explained as she knelt down and scooped the three mouse into her hands. She picked up the fourth after she moved closer to Lotor. Two of the mice moved up to her shoulders, while the other two (the largest one and the pretty pink one) remained in her hands. Lifting her hands up to Lotor’s face, Allura beamed. “Cute, aren’t they?”

Lotor had taken a small, hesitant step back, unsure if he really wanted to be near these creatures, but for Allura’s sake, he had reached over and gave a small scratch to the pink mouse’s head. He supposed they were cute, but he much preferred how cute Allura was acting over the mice.

“They’re...interesting,” He agreed, rather taken by the pink mouse. “I do quite like this one, though. She’s pink, just like your paladin armor.” 

Allura was quiet for a moment and then she suddenly gave a sheepish laugh, a pink blush spreading across her cheeks.

“The pink one is Chuchule,” She informed him. “But you best be careful, prince Lotor. I think you tend to underestimate how charming you can be.”

Curious, Lotor had quirked a brow before returning his gaze down to the mice. In Allura’s hands, Chuchule seemed to be trying her best to shove her way past the larger mouse, as it seemed she was trying to win herself better pets and scritches. The larger mouse moved as much as it could to allow Chuchule through and once she managed to pop through, she sat comfortably on Allura’s fingertips, allowing Lotor to give her better attention.

“Should this be flattering?” Lotor questioned, unable to help the full laugh that left him. “I don’t think I’ve ever managed to charm myself a mouse.” He took his hand away from Chuchule, unsure if he should really be encouraging this. “Before this goes too far, can we just begin whatever you have planned?”

Allura smiled herself as she brought the mice back to her body. Chuchule was not pleased.

“Well, first things first: sit down.”

Even though it was an odd request, Lotor obediently followed suit. Allura quickly seated herself beside him and then motioned for him to turn around. Lotor gave her a hard look before he reluctantly did so, now having a bad feeling about all of this.

With Lotor’s back now facing her, Allura reached her hands over to his shoulder to allow two of the mice to scurry on him. The other two remained in Allura’s hand, front and center.

“Nothing makes me feel better like a makeover,” Allura explained as the mice now began to prod at Lotor’s hair. “In particular, I love having my hair played with. The mice are surprisingly skilled with hair, so I can’t imagine what they’ll come up with for you!”

“M-makeover?!” Lotor questioned, already finished with this idea, but before he got the chance to pull away, the two mice in Allura’s hand had already started working with the mice on his shoulders. Together, they tugged and pulled and twisted, their little hands working quickly and without error. Lotor couldn’t help but give out a small, pained noise every so often, as the mice were relentless with their process.

Even more unsettling, Allura would make comments every so often on what the mice were doing:

“Oh, yes, that’s a good idea!”

“Maybe do that part over again?”

“Yes, there you go! Stunning!”

Truthfully, it felt like Allura was actually the one doing his hair, and the mice were just the ones to carry out her vision.

After what felt like hours, the tugging had finally stopped, and Lotor felt the mice leave his shoulders.

“The mice never fail me,” Allura marveled as she lightly touched his arm to tell him to turn back around. “Come on, let me see!”

If only Lotor could have recorded Allura’s face the moment he turned around. Her expression was a bit complicated, though it was positive nonetheless. It seemed to be a mix of joy, surprise, intrigue, and something else that Lotor couldn’t identify, but felt good to know that he could make it cross her face.

At her silence, Lotor cocked his head a bit to the side, curious. 

“That bad?” He teased, reaching up to touch at the mice’s work. It felt...braided?

“B-bad? Oh! No, not at all!” Allura assured as she quickly scooted closer to get a closer look. Her eyes were wide and curious and reminded Lotor strongly of a kitten that had its eyes locked onto something it wanted to play with. “I’m just...amazed that I hadn’t thought of this sooner!”

Lotor honestly felt like he would have handled this better had Allura felt that the style was bad. But the fact that she actually seemed quite smitten with it had him a little smitten himself and he didn’t like how shy he felt in front of her strong, observant gaze. 

Giving a sheepish laugh, Lotor reached up to catch the hand that was reaching over to touch his hair.

“I’m glad that this pleases you,” He said. “However, touching my hair again is going to come with a price.” At Allura’s blank expression, Lotor continued, “I’ll let you do as you want, but only if I get to do something with your hair first.”

“Deal!” 

No hesitance.

Lotor was a bit surprised, but said nothing. Instead, he released her hand, and watched as she immediately turned around, giddy. 

“Let the mice help you,” Allura suggested. “They’ve played with my hair countless times, so they’ll be nice companions to have.”

Was it silly to feel nervous? It was just playing with hair, but it felt oddly personal, and perhaps a bit intimate. It wasn’t something Lotor did often (or at all, really), so the fact that he was trying his hand at it with Princess Allura of all people had him a bit anxious. Her hair was pretty, but he could tell it was also thick, and since her hair was just as long as his, he knew it wouldn’t be such an easy task. After all, four mice had to do his. Still… She seemed so happy to have him do something with her hair. He couldn’t let her down.

Lotor was hesitant as he reached over to bring all of her hair back. Before he had the chance to do anything, he felt something scurry across his lap and up his sides. The mice were now perched upon his shoulders and they gave little nuzzles to his cheeks in encouragement.

Immediately, the mice jumped into their best explanation of what to do with Allura’s hair. Lotor tried his best to keep up with the squeaks and the charades, his hands working as they simultaneously gave him instructions. From the looks of it, it seemed like the mice were teaching him how to just simply braid, and Lotor was actually kind of happy about it. Braiding didn’t seem too hard and he was actually enjoying himself. 

Allura’s hair was nice to touch and he liked seeing how pretty it was up close like this. Along with that, he loved hearing the giggles from her whenever his fingers or her hair tickled her neck or shoulders. If this turned out better than expected, maybe the two of them could do this more often. Believe it or not, this really was making Lotor feel a lot calmer, and he felt thankful towards Allura for having such a lighthearted personality.

Once Lotor was done, he nervously bit his lip as the mice scurried off of him. He did what Allura had to him. Gently touching the side of her arm, he murmured, “I’m done, Princess.”

Just as giddy as she had been moments before, Allura turned around to face Lotor, her own nervousness evident.

“Well?”

Lotor couldn’t form words. He tried--many times, at that, but nothing was coming out. It was just him foolishly opening and closing his mouth, torn between saying something, and deciding not to. He felt his face warm at the embarrassment. He wanted to desperately tell her something, but he wanted to be one hundred percent genuine with what he thought.

Before he got the chance to embarrass himself any further, the mice had come back, squeaking excitedly as they climbed back into the lap. The larger mouse had something in its hand and once Lotor grabbed it, he recognized it as a jasmine flower that had been dyed a bright pink. Where in the world did they get this?

Holding the flower in his hand, Lotor glanced back up at Allura, knowing what the mice wanted him to do. He reached over and securely placed the flower in her hair.

After he leaned back and observed his handiwork, Lotor couldn’t help but smile, as he finally knew what he wanted to say to her. 

Lotor’s expression softened as he gently ran the back of his knuckles against her cheek.

“I’ve never seen anything more lovely.”


End file.
